vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Visionary
He jumped onto the roof as the bullet's rang out and caught one instantly dropping it, I'm tired of this bull-. A bullet caught his shoulder but he healed. Caleb jumped off the roof and landed on all fours. " Ready to die...Traveller's " He jumped at the first man and tore out his heart and than sidestepped and broke his partner's neck. He kicked out high and hard catching a woman in the collarbone and she collapsed to. He ran toward the guy's shivering and took there blade. " Idiot!!Traveller's think you moron's can stop me " He cut their wrist and put it to his mouth and slowly drank. He stopped and snapped the man's neck. He lifted the last traveller and bit into his neck savagely. He stopped and gripped his head as the shrieking began. He lifted his knife and stuck it in his heart. He just collapsed. " Wake up...Wake up....WAKE UPP!! " He woke up and hopped off the bed and grabbed the nearest person a young female. " P--p-pl-please don'ttt kill me " He snarled and dropped her than jumped out the nearest window. The traveller's really wanted the immortal being's gone. He had to find; Bonnie Bennett and protect her for she could save him from death. He walked down the street and into a bar named; Mystic Grill, there was all types of people and he read their mind's when one person said something good:'' I'm going to Bonnie's house after my shift. ''He cleared his voice than jumped on a table. " Everybody.....except that guy working at the counter leave now " The people began moving and he walked over to the guy who's name was Matt it said it on his name tag. He put his hand's on his head and read some of the thought's of him. A woman and a man were there and Matt was fed on. " Only one person....Julianna " He sliced his wrist's and gave some blood to Matt after draining of him of the vervain blood. He than put him to sleep. He traveled through mystic falls and discovered the home of Mal-El, he knocked on the door and than waited. The door opened a young pretty woman she went straight for his heart but he caught her hand and smirked. " You must be Julianna the enhanced original vampire " He stared at her face than became convinced she was not the one pulling the strings. " Who want's to know " She pursed her lip's and tilted her head. " Caleb does and I want to know right now " He looked around the house and suddenly a force lifted him up and began choking him. He knew there were flaw's to this life. He breathed in than out and gripped his neck. " I am Mal-El and I tell people what to do understant " Caleb used his illusion pain and made a illusion of Mal-El being impaled by the ancient silver maple stake. Mal-El just stopped and he gritted his teeth. Suddenly he looked up and his eyes flared red. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? " He attacked Caleb and savaged him, clawing and biting until blood poured quickly and Caleb grinned. He tried to talk through blood, " You fell for i---t " Caleb took the chance to dodged the next attack and get up. He did not know that Mal-El possessed this much power. " You are truly a god " Caleb stared in awe at the hybrid who used not nearly a half of his power and imagine what it would do to somebody who could die. Caleb knew this guy could be a powerful ally in the future. He slowly walked off into the night. Category:Ant22 Category:Fanfiction